union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon (Series)
Armageddon is a movie currently in pre-production status by motion picture company Viral Mass Media's Pandemic Productions Studios in North Hollywood, Everett City, New York. Written by Pandemic's most talented sreenwriter and Director Jack Alderney, Armageddon is slated for a movie in 2013 followed by a full television series by 2015. Armageddon, also possibly to be titled Rise of Demons is expected to be as large a television and movie hit as Pandemic's Slayer: Darkness Conspires and Dead LIVE. Plot Armageddon's general plot was released upon the beginning of announced pre-production of the series. The entire series, including both the initial movie and later television series takes place following December 21st, 2012, in which a major global event took place, coinciding with the Mayan 2012 calender theory. A rise of flesh and blood demonic creatures occurs and zone of infestation and a rise in missing persons is reported by the Union of Everett's Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). As a result, the Union of Everett Air Force forms an elite task force, Air Force Crisis Intervention Division (ACID), to investigate and exterminate the demons. Armageddon: Rise of Demons (Movie) Cast *'Colonel R.T. Ferguson UEAF' - Rumors: Gerard Butler may take role. *'Lieutenant Colonel John "Johnny" Parry UEAF' - Portrayed by Jason Richards *'Tech Sergeant Dawn Scott UEAF' - Portrayed by Christine Fletcher *'Major James W. Jackson UEAF ' - Portrayed by Earl Simmons (DMX) *'AFC Evan Dobbs UEAF' - Portrayed by Tyler Labine *'AFC Leonard "Leo" Walker UEAF' - Portrayed by Christian Bale *'Master Sergeant Thomas Park UEMC' - Portrayed by Joe Flanigan *'Dr. Davis Fenway UEAF' - Portrayed by David Hewlett Plot On December 21st 2012 a solar flare from the sun strikes the Earth. While electronics are unaffected, a rise in electro-magnetic energy is detected around the Earth by satellites controlled by the Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal. By Spring 2013, a rise in missing persons reports is released by the FBI along with reports from the PCI National Database of Supernatural & Paranormal Reports has a jump in sightings of demonic biological entities and aliens. A PCI team attempts to investigate what is nicknamed "black zones", an area infected with heavily dark energy and electro-magnetism reported to be a site where people tend to go missing or are attacked by dark figures. The PCI is reported missing and weeks later, local Sheriffs Department locate the mutilated body of one of the missing PCI agents. A squad of Air Force special forces are called into their home base at Wright-Patterson AFB and are briefed on a situation regarding hostile unknown forces located in a forest in Pennsylvania. The team, designated as ACID, is deployed to a black zone. Upon entering the zone and investigating, the team comes under attack by tall, black, demonic creatures. ACID takes a hard fight and injury but escapes after having eliminated a few dozen of the creatures. They are deployed back into the black zone and locate a nest. Several dead human bodies are found and identified as women. ACID's investigation is interrupted by an attack of more of the creatures. Sgt. Scott (Fletcher) and AFC Dobbs (Labine) discover a room in the nest, in a cave, with eggs and kill a creature attacking a woman. The woman is rescued and the team evacuates. Upon returning to Wright-Patterson AFB, the woman is treated for injuries and is reported to have been raped by the creature. The creatures, are now referred to as "breeders" by investigating doctors who autopsy an egg and a dead creature and find that the beings are attempting to reproduce more of themselves. Two days later the woman goes into labor and two eggs are removed from her surgically. Major Jackson (DMX) quotes from a bible script about the story of demons coming down to Earth to mate with women to create half demon/human hybrids known as the Niphilim. The eggs eventually hatch in a secure chamber and the demon spawn are identified as more of the breeders by the ACID team members. ACID is deployed to a black zone in Tennessee. The team eliminates several dozen creatures and comes across a larger being. Unable to kill it with small arms fire, they destroy it will launched grenades. The team locates the zone's nest and destroys eggs and recovers the bodies of women. A med-evac team arrives to take the body and remains of the new larger creature. Upon a third deployment to a location in the Florida Everglades, ACID rescues three campers. A man states a creature attempted to attack his wife. The woman is only injured from a claw mark. The team evacuates the campers. Lt. Johnny (Richards) and Sgt. Scott (Fletcher) interview the victims at their home. Now late night, noises are heard from outside the three victims' home. The two ACID members head outside to investigate and come upon breeders which have followed the victims home. After a fight and eliminating the creatures, ACID heads back to the Everglades to destroy the black zone. The team fights are large swarm of the breeders and calls for back up. Air support from a base in Florida deploys fighters and helicopter support. ACID with air support destroy over one hundred of the breeders and locate another of the larger demons. Air support helicopters gun it down. Believing the site secure the prepare to pull out when a loud roar is heard. A helicopter is smashed down into the black zone and explodes as a large tentacle knocked it from the sky. A creature rises, nearly 150 feet tall. ACID pulls out as two PCI Zeta squadron SF-22's fire missiles into the creature, destroying it. MORE TO BE WRITTEN Future Armageddon Productions Armageddon (TV Series) PandemiC currently has a proposed potential television series based on the movie currently in pre-production. If Armageddon was to move into a television series, it is unknown as to what type of television series it would be through producers are debating whether a TV version would run as a standard 45 minute long episode by episode Seasonal series or a TV movie series that would contain several one hour to hour and a half long episodes of a made for TV series. Jack Alderney has stated he explicitly wants to maintain Armageddon's horror genre ability which on a majority of Everetti television stations, do not allow for some of the graphic scenes as are planned for Armageddon: Rise of Demons. If an Armageddon TV series would be authorized, there are currently two contending channels to air the show, which would be Fox Corporation's FX station, known for its more graphic and crude language, sex and violence or HBO/Showtime stations. Several actors and actresses signed on for the Armageddon: Rise of Demons movie have stated their positions that they are not sure if they would be interested in a seasonal television series role including Christine Fletcher, Earl Simmons (DMX) and Michelle Rodriguez. Potential Cast *'Colonel John "Johnny" Parry UEAF' - Portrayed by Jason Richards *'Major Dawn Scott UEAF' - Portrayed by Christine Fletcher *'Lieutenant Colonel James W. Jackson UEAF ' - Portrayed by Earl Simmons (DMX) *'Staff Sergeant Evan Dobbs UEAF' - Portrayed by Tyler Labine *'Sergeant Major Thomas Park UEMC' - Portrayed by Joe Flanigan *'Dr. Davis Fenway UEAF' - Portrayed by David Hewlett *'Corporal Jennifer Ricci UEMC' - Portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez *'Dr. Keith Judge PCI' - Portrayed by John Lithgow *'Amy Carey' - Portrayed by Danielle Marelli Armageddon sequels Should the television series fall through, writer/producer/director Jack Alderney has stated he can merge plans for television plots into a series of theatrical movies which could allow for a second Armageddon and possibly a third, fourth and fifth sequels. Armageddon: The Video Game PandemiC is coordinating with Viral Computer Entertainment and Activision to plan a potential video game based on Armageddon: Rise of Demons which would feature the voices of the movie's main cast for the in-game characters. Cast members Christine Fletcher, Earl Simmons (DMX), Tyler Labine, Jason Richards, David Hewlett, Gerard Butler and possibly additional video game cast voices may include Bill Murray, Eliza Dushku and Jason Statham. The video game is proposed to be available with Microsoft's XBOX 360 or future generations, Sony's Playstation 3 or future generations and MicroTek's MyLife console.